Bridgestone presents Total Drama ChampCars powered by Ford
by KillerAlexLozano
Summary: Endure the action, speed, and emotion of high octane ChampCar racing as 36 contestants race their way to victory. Best part is no eliminations.


"Hey viewers what up what up!? It's your boy Chris McLean again ready for yet another season of Total Drama. I'm here at the historic Sebring International Raceway.  
Why? Let's face it peoples, the last four seasons of Total Drama sucked nuts. The first season that looked like an apparent knockoff of Survivor was boring. I tried the Hollywood and music approaches, but they backfired too. Heck, I've tried it out with twelve new characters, but that didn't work out well either. But, I've came up with an excellent idea. How about a more faster approach one with even more danger, speed, passion, and everything in between. Fans, welcome to Bridgestone presents Total Drama Champ Car powered by Ford."

(DRIVERS START YOUR ENGINES! Cars stop on grid, green light flashes, cars dash off into turn one)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine You guys are on my mind You asked me what I wanted to be And now I think the answer is plain to see I want to be famous!

(Gwen, Duncan, Trent, and Courtney run four wide going into a hairpin.)

I want to live close to the sun,  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way,  
I'll get there one day!

(Owen passes Lindsay as Courtney slides her car and hits the tire barriers.)

Cause I want to be famous!

(Tyler avoids a big crash and wins the race)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Lindsay and Tyler kiss in victory lane)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Shows entire cast in front of the Winners Circle at the Sebring International Raceway)

"Alright then looks like the buses have arrived and here come the thirty six brave people ready to take on a 180 mph challenge. Of course we have last year's contestants: Mike, Anne Maria, Brick, Dakota, Lightning, Staci, Cameron, Dawn, Scott, Zoey, Sam, and Jo. Hey, how've you guys been?" Everybody answered weakly "Yeah good." Chris added "Oh and this other bus is coming carrying twenty four more victims. These are the people you recognize from years past. Here they are now: Duncan,  
Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, Sierra, DJ, Beth, Harold, LeShawna, Justin, Heather, el p_che Alejandro, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Eva,  
Noah, Katie, and Sadie."

"Alright McLean! What the hell do you want from us?" asked an angry Duncan. "Yeah! What the f_ are we doing here McLean?" asked Gwen.

"Well guys. This is Total Drama Champ Cars and we've decided to strap you in super fast turbocharged rockets proudly donated to us by Roger Penske, Chip Ganassi, Carl Haas, Derek Walker, Gerry Forsythe, Paul Gentilozzi, Jimmy Vasser, Alex Zanardi, and Kevin Kalkhoven. Anyways we will be racing at 22 tracks around the world, street tracks, road courses, ovals, take your pick. If you win a race you score 36 points. Being there are 36 drivers, last place will only get 1 point. If you lead a lap,  
you'll get a bonus marker. Two points for fastest lap, three points for most laps led, and four laps for winning the pole. If you DNF, you will be bonked 5 points.  
The fun part is, there will be absoultely NO ELIMINATIONS! That's right! NO ELIMINATIONS!"

"Aw crud!" said Trent. "I'll have to deal with this assh_ the whole season!"

"Hey, Trent! Guess what!?" taunted Duncan. "Shut up!"

"Moving on. This is the pit road and here are your cars. They're Lola B02/00s with Ford Cosworth power and Bridgestone tires. Beauties aren't they?"

"But I don't want to drive a ChampCar. I like the Indy Racing League cars." Courtney complained.

"Cool it and live with it Courtney," Chris said. "Okay in this hat I have numbers, what you see is what you'll get. That'll be your car got it? Oh and by the way, I've assigned you your teams. There will be three teams. The Screaming Gearslammers, The Killer Turbos, and The Rubber Scorchers."

TEAM LINEUP:  
Screaming Gearslammers Killer Turbos Rubber Scorchers

1.-DJ 1.-Beth 1.-Mike

2.-Duncan 2.-Izzy 2.-Anne Maria

3.-Gwen 3.-Justin 3.-Brick

4.-Harold 4.-Lindsay 4.-Dakota

5.-Heather 5.-Owen 5.-Lightning

6.-LeShawna 6.-Trent 6.-Staci

7.-Cody 7.-Bridgette 7.-Cameron

8.-Courtney 8.-Ezekiel 8.-Dawn

9.-Sierra 9.-Eva 9.-Scott

10.-Katie 10.-Geoff 10.-Jo

11.-Noah 11.-Sadie 11.-Zoey

12.-Alejandro 12.-Tyler 12.-Sam

And so they drew numbers from the hat.

Screaming Gearslammers

Alejandro Burromuerto #51 Tecate Quaker State TV Azteca Escuderia Azteca

Cody Emmitt #2 McDonald's PacifiCare Newman-Haas

Duncan Nelson #3 Player's Forsythe INDECK

DJ Bennett #8 Shell Western Union RuSPORT

Harold Cheever #34 Mi-Jack Conquest

Noah Hayden #52 Avex Alpine Escuderia Azteca

Courtney Barlow #20 Visteon Patrick

Gwen Fahlenbock #32 Player's Forsythe INDECK

Heather Wilson #10 Pioneer Verizon Worldcom Mo Nunn

Katie Brown #11 Your Logo Here

LeShawna Edwards #31 All American Spirit

Sierra Obonbswain #6 Texaco Havoline Big K-Mart Newman-Haas

Killer Turbos

Ezekiel Oldring #27 KOOL Green

Geoff Petronijevic #17 PUMA BellMicro KV Tech

Justin Reid #9 Soriana Gigante CDW RuSPORT

Owen Carter #5 Corona Walker Racing

Trent McCord #14 Mi-Jack Conquest Tyler Jenkins #4 Target Ganassi

Beth Gadon #1 All American Spirit

Bridgette Fairlie #21 Sprint GulfStream KV Tech

Eva Chantrey #26 KOOL Green

Izzy Crown #15 Royal Automobile Club USbank KV Tech

Lindsay Mills #12 Target Ganassi

Sadie Lipson #13 Your Logo Here

Rubber Scorchers

Brick MacArthur #18 Ticketmaster Dale Coyne

Cameron Duhaney #33 Johnson Controls Rocketsports

Lightning Savage #29 Tide Conquest Mike #55 HERDEZ Bufalo Televisa

Sam Froud #28 Walmart Conquest

Scott Willis #19 Sonny's Pit Bar-Be-Q Dale Coyne Anne Maria #16 HERDEZ Dona Maria Comex

Dakota Beverley #7 Lexington Rocketsports

Dawn Medrek #23 Wellbox HVM

Jo Elliott #24 Aussie Vineyards Australia

Staci Peters #25 Aussie Vineyards Australia

Zoey Mamabolo #22 Pay By Touch HVM

MAJOR SPONSORS:  
-7-Eleven -ampm -Argent -Banamex -Bridgestone -Briggs & Straton -Budweiser -Canadian Tire -CBS Sports -Centrix -Chevron -Coca-Cola -Corona -Craftsman -Dodge -Dr. Pepper -Eurosport -FedEx -Ford -FOX Sports/Speed -Global TV -Green Flag -HERDEZ -Hot Wheels -Kmart -Lexmark -McDonald's -Miller Lite -Molson -NBC Sports -Network Ten -PacifiCare -Pepsi -Pioneer -Player's -Rede Bandeirantes -RDS -Roshfrans -Sherwin Williams -Shell -Simple Green -Target -Tecate -Telmex -Telemundo -Televisa -TNT Sports -TSN -TV Azteca -Univision -Verizon Worldcom -Victoria Bitters -VISA -Yahoo!  
-Walmart

SCHEDULE: (All non-race weekend sessions not broadcasted by Speed can be shown on TNT)  
X.-Open Testing at Sebring

1.-St. Petersburg, 100 Laps, Speed

2.-Long Beach, 85 Laps, NBC

3.-Monterrey, 72 Laps, Speed/Azteca 7

4.-Brands Hatch, 165 Laps, CBS/EuroSport

5.-Lausitz, 154 Laps, CBS/EuroSport

6.-Milwaukee, 225 Laps, CBS (NIGHT RACE)

7.-Laguna Seca, 83 Laps, CBS

8.-Portland, 110 Laps, CBS

9.-Cleveland, 115 Laps, CBS (NIGHT RACE)

10.-Toronto, 85 Laps, CBS/GlobalTV

11.-San Jose, 97 Laps, NBC

12.-Road America, 55 Laps, Speed

13.-Edmonton, 75 Laps, CBS/GlobalTV

14.-Houston, 94 Laps, Speed (NIGHT RACE)

15.-Denver, 100 Laps, Speed

16.-Montreal, 80 Laps, NBC/GlobalTV

17.-Indianapolis, 100 Laps, NBC

18.-Las Vegas Speedway, 200 Laps, Speed (NIGHT RACE)

19.-Auto Club, 250 Laps, Speed

20.-Mexico City, 73 Laps, Speed/Azteca 13

21.-Miami, 105 Laps, CBS

22.-Surfers Paradise, 70 Laps, Speed/Network Ten (NIGHT RACE)

"Alright people you've got your cars and remember, you're watched on by big companies sponsoring you. So do your best! Every week will be a different track and at the end of the season whoever leads the standings will win the Vanderbilt Cup. Join us next time to see the thirty-six in action right here on Total Drama Champ Car!  
See ya guys!"


End file.
